Always is Forever
by Howl's Moving Castle
Summary: (T-Y) They were best friends as kids, but as time passed they grew apart. Now a couple of years later, they unexpectedly find themselves brought together. The coarse of true love never did run smoothly...
1. Prologue: Broken Hearts

Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, REPEAT, do not own anything from _Square Enix_, not the characters, not the places etc.   
  
Summary: (T/Y) They were best friends as kids, but as time passed they grew apart. Now a couple of years later, they unexpectedly find themselves brought together. The coarse of true love never did run smoothly...  
  
A/N: So, this as you know, is a Tidus-Yuna. Well, it's my first time writing in the FFX section. It all depends on how much you like my work, that'll I'll continue to write in the FFX section. And, um, the setting will be Tokyo, Japan. No Zanarkand and etc. And last, two characters from the FFVII series will appear in this fiction. So go on…review when your done.

**Always is Forever**  
  
_"This love has taken it's toll on me, she's said goodbye too many times before." - Maroon 5   
_  
**Prologue: Broken Hearts**

  
  
"How long is forever?" A eight-year-old Yuna asked.  
  
She turned to look at her best friend and crush---to which he never knew---Tidus. They sat under the shade, in the playground a couple of blocks away from their house. Away from the scorching heat of the sun. It was a very humid day outside in Japan, and both preferred to be in the shade, then in the heat.   
  
"My sister was talking about how much she loved her boyfriend, saying that she was going to be with him forever." She explained. "I know that forever is an eternity, or was it always is forever?" Yuna questioned.  
  
"Either way, I think." Tidus simply replied, in a melancholy voice.  
  
"Will my father be with my mother, my sister and me always and forever?" Yuna meekly asked. "Will your mother be alright?"  
  
Tidus slumped. Though, they did what they usually always did on their schedule, this was a day like no other. It was a day of agony for the two. Both finding out that one very important person in their lives were probably soon to be gone from the earth, they were both scared that soon they would never see them again.  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna with watery cerulean eyes. "I really don't know, Yuna. I'm scared though. Really scared, but dad says I have to be strong for mom."  
  
The young girl slowly reached her pale, small hand out and delicately put hers atop of his small hand as well, as if to try and help, but both their world's were crashing. And their was nothing either could do about it. "My father…the doctors say that he has less than a year to live…"  
  
She gently squeezed his hand, in a unconscious state. "My mother called grandma and she was crying on the phone telling her…I overheard. My sister knows, but mom wouldn't tell me, she said I was too young. I had to find out by myself." She incoherently spoke.  
  
It was quiet after that, as both reflected on each of their problems---that were both similar in a way. Yuna looked up at the lush, green leaves that occupied the trees, as if searching for something…she didn't know what she was searching for, but she knew she was searching. Today was truly a beautiful day, but both felt empty and non-energetic. They didn't want to play. It was now just that time that they moped together, both entrusting each other with their problems, as they had did many times before.  
  
A tear escaped Yuna's green eye, and slowly fell down her pale cheek, over her pink lips. She already knew the outcome of one of her parent's health. Yet, she was hoping, that somehow, all could be changed.  
  
"Yuna?" She heard her best friend call her name.  
  
"Yes…?"  
  
Tidus looked at her, revealing a sad, fake smile. "I was just think-…you know…what you were talking about before? With your sister saying that she was going to be with her boyfriend forever?"  
  
Yuna gave him a quizzing look. She was confused. Where was he going with this?  
  
"Well, all we have is each other right? I mean our parents are always hiding things from us, telling us that we're too young to understand…so we always confide in each other. I was thinking we should make a promise…." He looked at Yuna again, this time he clutched her small hand, and out it between his. And he let out another weak smile.  
  
"Let's be friend's forever. Promise?"  
  
Yuna smiled, as she watched him---this time smile a true smile.   
  
"I promise."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If it was up to either one of them to keep the world from oblivion by forever holding onto their friendship…  
  
_All_ would've been lost.  
  
Times changed, things changed, they changed, and no longer where they the friends that were always side by side. Cherishing each moment spend with each other. In fact, instead of that, they never spoke one word to each other.  
  
All through the years, through high school he became too occupied, being the famous school playboy. While she became the girl that no on noticed. Now she was a young twenty-one year old still living with her mother in Tokyo, Japan. While he traveled around the world, playing his blitz ball tournaments. Things still quiet…unsaid between them, nearly thirteen years later after their promise.  
  
Things had changed. Especially after the death of her father, Braska. As to the death of his mother, Amy. That same year---when both were eight---Amy, and Braska both died. Amy from spinal trauma caused from a fatal car accident. Braska for being diagnosed with cancer.  
  
After the horrible incident, Yuna was practically doing all the house work, trying to help out her depressed mother, hardly ever having any time at all for having fun. At the age of nine she practically had responsibilities of a twenty year old. She learned to cook to feed her mother as well as her sister and herself. She cleaned the house, bought the groceries, stood inside to make sure that everything was in order, perfect.  
  
It was as if she was the mother.  
  
Like they say, things fall apart. Sometimes you could never control what goes on between friendships or in your life. Yes, things had certainly changed, but it was a way of life that both had lived and gotten used to for thirteen long years.  
  
But while some things may change for the worse, they also could change for the better…perhaps fate had meant to reunite them…   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her room was just as dark as her heart, her heart was just as empty as her room. Not even the moon shone through the blinds of the curtains to light up her mood. She stood their, lying down in her bed, giving into her body's need to fall apart. A low sob escaped her throat, passed her lips, and she stood their, her body shaking, resembling a wounded animal.   
  
Silent tears poured down her face as she kept her unique eyes staring up at the blank, dark ceiling. She had spent her whole afternoon like this just as soon as she had gotten home, she threw herself on the bed and wept. Today was her father's thirteenth year since his death. And tomorrow she knew that she would be invited over to mourn at her next door neighbor's house. The one place that she had not ventured in for the past thirteen years. She always avoided any confrontation with her ex-best friend or anything that had to do with him.   
  
She cuddled up more with her blankets in the room, as if to comfort herself before shoving her hand over her mouth to keep from whimpering. She was…alone. Just as she had been since her father's death.  
  
This time of the year was always hard for Yuna. This was the day of every year when she would stay home, show her true weakness and mope. Her mother had gotten used to her dark mood on this day. It seemed that everyone else could take it better than her. When she was younger---for years she would complain about how her mother or sister would be whining about how they would never let her grow up. And now, finally when she felt like she wanted to be a child again, just to have someone their to comfort her, that didn't come. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she knew that her remaining parent knew that she---the _one_ who always stood her ground---was now weeping. Not even asking what was wrong. Not even asking if she needed anything. Her mother thought she knew. She only knew half.  
  
A_ special_ friendship was lost as well.  
  
She remembered that they had once been inseparable. Always together, having fun. Confiding in each other. Never once had they kept a secret from each other, until that day she ended it all. Why did their friendship end? Because that day at the hospital she had simply told him to get lost. And how diligently he did just that. She remembered she expected him to fight for their friendship, but he simply left, head down, shoulder's sagging.  
  
From that point on she knew that she had made a terrible mistake.  
  
A mistake she would forever regret. Not only did she have nobody to confide in, but as well she was utterly alone all the time.  
  
No matter how long she told herself that things might just work out. No matter how much she told herself that she was hopelessly in love with him, even after years of not talking to him, she continued to be miserable. Not even how many other days she would wish he would come around. There would never be anything more between them. Never. And each year on this day instead of coming into terms with that, she would mourn all day.  
  
She only blamed herself though for being so stubborn, so stupid. She didn't want to feel, to talk, to even eat after the time of her fathers death. She was too depressed. Too depressed and too selfish to think about what she had ended.  
  
She would always take the time to think about what might've happened between them if she never had ended anything…if she was smart enough and kept everything going. Would they still be as close? In love, maybe? Or would they just be the same…forgetting about each other…in Yuna's case, trying to forget. She would never know. Not ever.  
  
She let out one last whimper, before slowly wiping her eyes that were full of tears. She slowly stood up from the bed, untangling her body from the sheets. She wondered what would he think if he saw her now? He would probably laugh in her face. Yes, that's what he would do. She had cried her eyes dry, she found out, for not one more tear found it's way out. It was time to shove everything away. All of her insecurities, all of her fears, it was time to start a new day.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Claudia I understand but-…yes…_life altering?_ Please don't exaggerate Clau-…I'll try my best…I know…I'll be sure to tell her, she's coming over today with the children and her husband." Hikaru spoke on the phone. "Claudia you won't hardly let me finish a sentence, let alone three words. _Can I please say something without you interrupting_?" She continued on the phone receiver. Claudia is Tidus' step-mother. Four years after Amy's death, Jecht had remarried. Deciding to move on. In a short amount of time she had become very close with Tidus, and had a daughter of her own with Jecht.  
  
Yuna watched her mother, curious, as she spoke to Claudia on the phone. She was already frustrated, and she knew what she was calling for. What she always called for on this day. To come over to their big mansion and hang out to try and relieve the stress. Yuna truly didn't want to show the frustration on her face. _'Life altering news'_. Yuna inwardly scoffed, what could she be talking about now?  
  
"Oh, really?" Hikaru's eyes lighted up with surprise. "…wow…I had never thought-…what? No of course not! What would make you think such a thing-…Yuna? I really don't know…I mean…I think she might be busy…" Yuna looked at her mother just as her mother had looked at her. She gave her the look that read 'no-I'm-not-going-anywhere!', and crossed her arms. She could still hear Claudia with her motor mouth going 50 miles.   
  
"Important? You think? I really wouldn't…" Hikaru bit her lip, and Yuna knew that she was about to fall for one of Claudia's tricks. Yuna still had her arms crossed, as if in a stubborn matter. "I guess she could cancel…though just this once…oh yes-…what time will he show?" About three seconds later, Hikaru nodded, as she received her answer. "Okay, well, I'll be getting ready-…okay…okay…yes Claudia, okay…bye." She sighed before looking up at her daughter with her green eyes.  
  
"Claudia thinks that if you show up, it will be good for you. It's going to be a huge party where you can have fun and socialize." Hikaru spoke.  
  
Yuna sighed. There was no way; if hell froze over, if chickens learned to soar in the air, even if her father was to be brought back, would she make an attempt to go over there. She wouldn't show up. Yuna shook her head. "Mom, I'm not going!" She yelled, as she threw her arms up to add affect to the protest. "I _do not_ want to go, I don't care."  
  
"She said that it's very important, Yuna. Why don't you give it a try for once?" Her mother asked, her eyebrows rose in a suggestive manner. "You're sister goes…she has no problem. They just want to help out, they know what this day is like for us."  
  
Yuna gave her mother a quizzed look, she looked tired just then. "Mom, it's always 'very important'. With Claudia, that's all it ever is." she spoke in an exaggerated voice. "Then when you get their it's just like the other get together…boring and useless. It never helps me."  
  
"She said that Tidus…will be there." Hikaru said in a playful voice, knowing about her daughter's little childhood crush and weak spot. But Yuna---this time---hadn't flinched like she usually did. At the one mention of his name she would usually flip.   
  
Yuna only gave her mother a hard stare. Hadn't she told her mother before that she didn't want to go? She didn't want to see him. She knew that she would feel like a complete fool if she did---finding some way to humiliate herself. Somehow. She knew.   
  
"Why would I care?" Yuna questioned, but before her mother could answer, she continued. "We had a friendship that ended thirteen years ago. How could that be good for me? I'm not going. I don't care. I feel sick, and I'm going to spend this day resting and being lazy." she clarified, saying the first thing that came to mind. Though it wasn't exactly a lie. Thinking about her father's death and Tidus made her feel bad, bad enough to do just as she said, stay at home and lay down in her bed all day. With the exception of crying her eyes out. She couldn't spend at least one minute in a room enclosed with him. She knew she would freak. And she couldn't---wouldn't make herself look like an idiot affront of him. Her mother must've sensed it as well, because she gave Yuna a look that said so.  
  
"What's wrong dear? Do you need to go to the doctor's or something? Anything you want to tell me?" her mother asked her, a sweet smile on her face, before Yuna quickly shook her head.  
  
Yes, something has happened. Something that she would forever keep in her heart and never open up. Despite herself, she did let out a chuckle though. Yes it was bad, but it was probably obvious to all of those around her. Her mother a number one example.  
  
"Oh, sweet mother," Yuna spoke, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She let out a joking smile, a smile let out just to let her mother know that she was just going to humor her. "Ask one question, then proceed to the next." Her mother let out a ghost of a smile, knowing that her daughter was doing nothing, except mocking her.  
  
"Are you feeling well?" She asked.  
  
"Why, of course mother…" Yuna answered bluntly, titling her head, making her fake cheer obvious.  
  
"Well, in that case." Hikaru smiled, just as her daughter had done earlier. "Get ready to go over. We're being expected very soon." Yuna opened her mouth to object, but closed it again. She knew that no matter what age she was or would be, once her mother had made up her mind, she wouldn't change it.  
  
No matter what.  
  
Yuna crossed her arms, looking like a child. "Damn." she muttered before slowly dragging herself to her room, as she heard her mother call from downstairs living room.  
  
"And wear something _nice_!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She and her mother stood quietly outside the door._ 'I can do this…'_ Yuna thought as she waited by the door nervously. She hadn't heard his voice in nearly thirteen years, she hadn't spoken a word to him in nearly thirteen years, and she hadn't once seen him in four years since high school. And now they expected her to come over here and chit-chat with him as if nothing happened? Not going to happen.  
  
She still remembered the last time she had went to a party in their house when his mother was still alive and all was good. She had just turned seven, and when she hadn't been depressed or deprived of her childhood. She remembered how much they laughed together, and played together. And after she pushed hi away, it was as if all was lost. They stopped their daily calls, and letter's. All was different, and heartbroken, they both never said a word of it. She already decided in her mind that if he were to pass by and be in the same room as her, she would just ignore him, acting like it was nothing new. Like she wasn't scared.  
  
She woke out of her revere when she heard her mother greeting Claudia and walking in. Then shortly Claudia turned to her. "Oh, Yuna. How are you?"  
  
Yuna gave out a fake smile. "Fine, thank you."  
  
Claudia opened the door just for her to pass in. When Yuna walked in, the first thing she thought about was how much this place had changed in the last thirteen years. It no longer held that smell of white plums that Amy had when she occupied the house---still alive. Instead, it had a kind of rosy smell. All of the interior was changed, the pictures of Amy were all put down. Taking away the only memories that she thought Tidus would treasure in his house. The strange aura that was held in this house was gone with Amy alive no longer. And this…bothered Yuna.  
  
Yuna took another step slowly, making sure to watch her feet as she did so. She wasn't quite used to walking I heels and she didn't want to make a fool of herself by falling and tripping on her face in front of all these rich people. That's when she saw Rikku running over to her, well, trying to run, her tight blue dress and heels wouldn't let her do such a thing, she was doing an imitation of running.  
  
"Yunie, you look great!" She smiled at the girl as she wrapped her arms around her in a loving embrace. "You should wear dresses more often. You look better than me, and I don't toss that compliment around that much." Rikku laughed, and the brunette blushed. Yuna had worn something simple, at least in her eyes, she had on a soft milky pink dress, which stopped a little over her knees, showing much of her legs, and the dress was tight around her curves, and she had a two thin straps with a little pendent that her father had given her before his death. Her hair was pinned up, as she let some of her hair come down, in a beautiful bun.   
  
Yuna looked over Rikku. She had a long sky blue dress, with a slit on the left side. Her hair was let loose, for once, and she had a little make-up. She looked much better than Yuna in a dress. "Hi to you too, Rikku." Yuna finally greeted. "Thanks for the compliment, but you look much better in a dress than me."  
  
Rikku was Tidus' other step sister. The one that Claudia had with another man named Cid. Rikku was from America. She wasn't Jecht's real child like Tidus or their other daughter, who was only nine, Lenne. She was treated by Jecht just as Claudia had treated Tidus. And since the death of Amy, as well as the falling out with Tidus, she could talk to her. She always seemed to understand.  
  
Both excited, they linked arms together, as they walked further into the large mansion. Dona was the first to greet them as they entered the living room, and Yuna let out a little snort.  
  
Rikku gave her a little nudge with her elbow. "Yunie, you know she's one of my friends. Try and be nice." Rikku reprimanded.  
  
"I know," Yuna answered. She didn't like Dona one bit. She always thought of her as a sneak---which she was in fact. She acted as if the world revolved around her, and Yuna wasn't up for that.  
  
"Hey Rikku," Dona greeted, as she gave the blonde a light kiss on the cheek. Then turned her attention at the brunette. "Yuna, how are you doing?" She questioned.  
  
"Fine." Yuna let out another one of her famous fake smiles.  
  
Dona smoothed out her emerald green dress, before looking up to smile at her. "Well, that's good." Yuna could quickly tell that she was being just as fake and it seemed Rikku could to, because she then gave Dona an excuse to leave, taking Yuna with her.  
  
They walked up into a corner where nobody could see them before proceeding. "Yuna, what was that all about? Why don't you like her?" Rikku questioned. The other woman shrugged.  
  
"She's a sneak." she simply answered.  
  
Rikku sighed. "Okay, we're going to go out their again. This time both of you better act nice, okay? That's all I ask, Yunie." And she dragged her back to where Dona was. Rikku rekindled the conversation, while Yuna decided to sneak off.  
  
"I need some new friends." She mumbled, as she walked away from the both of them.  
  
She searched around the room with her unique eyes. There she spotted her sister, Tifa, with her husband, Cloud, and their four children at the entrance inside the mansion. She looked over Tifa. She had on a tight, black, oriental dress with white patterns of design on it, with a cut off at her knees, but then got longer in a diagonal way o the other side, which had wrapped down to her ankles. Her waist length hair was let loose, in it's usual way, while she wore long white-gold earrings, and a matching necklace. Tifa always went to the fullest when it came to looks and parties. Yuna quickly noticed that Cloud looked handsome as well, his hair still spiky, but his attire completely different. Their children, Ayame, Braska---the one that mom had asked Tifa to name after their dad---and Kaname looked really cute too. They all looked fine together.  
  
Yuna quickly walked over to them, a smile on her face. As she left the two girls going over shopping plans.  
  
"What's up, Teef?" She greeted, as she lay her arm on Cloud's shoulder. Yuna smiled as both Cloud and Tifa admired her "plain" attire. "Why are you late? Me and mom got here twenty minutes ago."  
  
Tifa smiled. "Well, we don't live next door like you and mom do." She answered. "Plus, I had to dress the kid's and Mr. Strife over here." She joked, as she gave him a humorous look.  
  
Yuna playfully punched Tifa in her arm. "Hey, if you don't want this hunk of a man, I'll take him. Cloud is a really good husband to have around."  
  
"Hey!" Cloud entered, giving Tifa a offended look. "you see, at least Yuna would appreciate me!" They all laughed, and Yuna once again looked around the room, but as soon as she saw someone enter, she stopped laughing completely, and put her hand onto her stomach. Her face had seemed to have paled as well.  
  
"Yuna, are you okay?" Tifa asked, putting a hand over her younger sister's shoulder. Yuna quickly nodded.  
  
The truth was she wasn't feeling well all of a sudden. Why? Because he had just made his entrance. Tidus. He was here. She could see her hands visibly shaking. 'oh dear God, what am I going to do?' She thought, as she looked up, only this time to find him staring at her just as she had done to him when he entered.  
  
Startled, she turned her face away, a large flush on her cheeks. Tifa seeing what direction her sister's gaze had been on, looked herself. "Oh! There's Tidus, come on, let's go talk to him!"  
  
"No, Tifa. I'm going to-"  
  
Yuna protested, but before she could even finish, she felt her sister grab her forcefully, and drag her over to where the blitz ace stood, talking with other's, Rikku, and Dona. Yuna walked behind, a large frown on her face. Why had her sister always made her do things like this?  
  
As they finally stopped, Yuna felt her sister tug her to the front, able to give Tidus a full view of her attire. Yuna stood up slowly, scared---yet she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She couldn't.  
  
"Tidus!" She watched as Dona threw herself into his arms, Yuna rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen you in so long! I never, ever want you to leave me."  
  
Tidus smiled. "Well, I guess your in luck cause it seems I have a three month break." He spoke, not yet noticing his ex-best friend.  
  
"Really!?" Rikku jumped in, full of excitement. "That's great! Now you can spend some time with me, Dona and Yuna." At the sound of her name, Yuna swore she saw him flinch, but quickly recover as though not to look suspicious. He turned his gaze away to look around the room, when he saw her, right there affront of him, a ghost of a smile on her face. She swore that after this, she was going to murder Tifa.  
  
"Speaking of Yuna, there she is!" Rikku giggled. He nodded.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi." She responded. For both, it was very unusual she could tell. And then suddenly she felt that feeling come back to her again. The feeling of being helpless. She didn't want to be here. Talking to a stranger.  
  
Because both knew that to each other, that's what they were. _ Strangers_.  
  
Yet, they were stranger's filled with a ocean of needs. Strangers that used to know each other inside out.   
  
Stranger's that knew _nothing_ about each other at all…  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, there goes the first chapter. I hope it was good enough for all you readers. If you want me to continue sent me a review. That way I'll know people are into it. Next chapter's will be much better. Remember, first chapter's are mostly the dullest. But things will speed up slowly, little by little. So, like I said, leave me a comment review, or if you have any death threats. Haha. Just kidding. No flames please. Thanks.


	2. Chapter One: Nothing to Say

  
**Always is Forever**  
  
_By: Remy_  
  
Chapter One: Nothing to Say  
  
Yuna rolled over in bed as she tried to ignore the phone that wouldn't stop ringing in her ears. She groaned as she reached for the phone next to her bed. When she finally felt it she reached for it and picked it up, but instead of putting it near her ear, she dropped it right back on the receiver, hanging up. "That'll teach _her_." She mumbled, as she lazily buried her head into her pillow. A minute later, the phone once again began to ring.  
  
"Yuna!" She heard her mother yell. "Pick up that phone. I know it's for you!"   
  
Sighing, Yuna quickly reached to grab the ringing phone once again. She knew it was for her too, she just didn't feel like answering the phone while she wanted to sleep. She already knew who it was going to be as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She let out in a tired, cranky voice. Her head felt so heavy. She didn't think she could hold it up for much longer.  
  
"Why hello Yuna, aren't you being a little rude this morning? First you hang up on me and then you answer the phone with an attitude? You need to learn some manners." Rikku spoke on the other line of the phone, while Yuna rolled her unique eyes. Yuna hadn't seen Rikku after the very short greeting with Tidus.  
  
She had walked out _instead_.  
  
Yes, instead of staying to talk and try to catch up with her ex-best friend, Yuna had chickened out telling everyone that she hadn't been feeling well. And she truly hadn't been lying. She indeed felt as if she was going to faint from being so close to him.  
  
She quickly noticed that everything about Tidus had changed. He had this new manly scent to him that Yuna had found she loved, his eyes were an even more deeper ocean blue. His hair was no longer the light chestnut brown it was when he had left for collage. Instead, it was a golden blonde. In addition, he had grew tan and more muscular. He had grew into a gorgeous man in her eyes.  
  
He had probably forgot about her---until he saw her yesterday---that is. She probably did nothing, but brought back the bad memory to which their friendship had ended. He must've_ hated_ her.  
  
"What exactly do you want, Rikku?" Yuna asked, as her eyes lazily found their way to the clock perched on her pale lavender walls. "I was having a very nice sleep until you called."  
  
"Well," Rikku began, a devious sound in her voice. "I'm having a sleepover, and I wanted to know if you could come? After you take a nap and wake up in a better mood, though. That way we could all hang out."  
  
"We as in; You, me, Paine, and… Dona?" Yuna asked, saying Dona's name with such distaste in her voice. She didn't mind hanging out with Paine, she was a really trust-worthy friend in Yuna's eyes, Dona… well, you get the point.   
  
"No, I mean as in; You, me, Dona, Paine, Baralai, Gippal and my bro." Rikku corrected. Yuna let out a loud yawn, before the blonde continued. "I mean, Tidus is only going to be free for three whole months and we need to have as much time with him as possible."  
  
Yuna---hardly paying attention---only nodded, as if the blonde could see her on the other line. If Dona was in the same room as Tidus, that only meant one thing; she was going to go on a flirting rampage with the gorgeous blitz star. Then it finally hit her… _hard_.  
  
If Tidus was going to be at the sleepover and she was going to go that meant that she was going to be in the same room with him. Meaning that they would probably have to talk, creating a very odd situation. If there was one thing Yuna hadn't wanted, it was definitely that. Hell. She was afraid of being in the same house as him. Why would she want to be in the same room?   
  
"Hello? Are you awake Yunie?" Rikku yelled into the receiver, breaking Yuna's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake, but why does Dona have to be there Rik? And you know about what happened between me and Tidus. I don't think I can go…" She replied, her voice growing low with each word that passed her lips.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Rikku spoke. "Of course I know, but there's always a first time for everything Yunie. I mean, you can't avoid talking to Tidus forever, the same exact way that he can't avoid talking to you. The way I see it, you guys are both cowards." She expressed.  
  
_'That is not true.'_ Yuna took in what her best friend had said. "Why are you bringing so many people over your house, Rik?" Yuna tried to change the subject.  
  
"Well, my mom and Jecht are going somewhere on vacation for a whole entire week," Rikku responded, it was always so easy to take her mind off of things. "So, she left me and Tidus home, and since the house is so gigantic, I didn't think it would be a problem to invite you guys all over to sleep and all."  
  
"_Oh._"  
  
"Yep. So it'll be me and Gippal. Paine and Baralai. Dona plans to stay all night with my brother… and you, well… you bring yourself." The blonde continued. 'All the more reason not to go, I'll be the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend.' Yuna thought.  
  
"What do you mean 'Dona plans to stay all night with Tidus'?" The brunette caught on.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Dona is crazy about Tidus." Rikku responded, in her casual voice. "Speaking of Dona and Tidus, can you promise me two very easy things Yunie?"   
  
"It depends on what…" Yuna could only help but wonder.  
  
"Okay," The blonde began. "Listen, yesterday seeing you leave after saying hi to Tidus and all, I was kind of wondering what was going through both of your minds, but I don't think I'll ever know. But I do know one thing though. And that's that you two are _waayy_ too distant and uncomfortable with each other right now, which is all the more reason to be… _nice _to each other. Oh, and be nice to Dona too." She explained.  
  
"So you want me to be nice with Dona and Tidus? One: I hate Dona. Two: What makes you think me and your brother will even _look_ at each other?" Yuna frowned at her friends statement.  
  
"Because Yunie, I know that both of you will, you just can't help it. Plus you and this stuff with Dona has got to stop, I mean, at least give her a chance. That's all I'm asking, other than that-… _uhhh_, just be nice to Dona, but be _extra nice_ to my bro. That is all." She phrased. Yuna took in a very deep breath.   
  
"Fine, Rik. You know what? I'm tired. I'll see you there in about an hour or two." And she hung up the phone, before putting her head on her pillow, not waiting for her best friend to even get a word in.   
  
_'I'm not afraid,'_, she thought, _'I just don't like to be in awkward situations.'_ She rolled over, until she was resting on her back, looking up at her plain white ceiling. Yesterday wasn't so bad, except for the fact that the only words said between them was: 'Hey' and 'Hi'.   
  
Yuna didn't want to think of it any longer. She would just take a nap, wake up full of energy, so that she could prepare herself for the obstacles that were coming her way. She was definitely going to show Rikku that she was definitely not afraid of being in the same room as Tidus.  
  
Even if she _truly_ was…  
  
----------------------------------------------------------   
  
By the time she walked up to the door Rikku was already outside with Gippal, with Dona and Tidus talking in the front as well. _'Okay Yuna, you could do this… do this for yourself…'_ She walked up the front grassy lawn, a fake smile on her face. She walked up the lawn, straight to Rikku and Gippal. From the corner of her eye, she could feel two ocean blue orbs on her intently, yet she only ignored it.   
  
As soon as Rikku spotted Yuna with her green eyes, she stopped talking to Gippal and turned her attention to her. "Hey, you actually came!" Rikku squealed as she came up to the brunette and squeezed the life out of her. "To tell you the truth, I thought you would chicken out since Tidus and all." She whispered in Yuna's ear.  
  
Yuna only smiled. "Well, I'm here aren't I?" She questioned as Rikku let go. Yuna turned her attention to Gippal. "Hey." She greeted, a smile on her fine features. Gippal and Rikku had been together for as long as Yuna could remember. Since Yuna had introduced them to each other when she was in high school they had immediately hit it off from the start, and till this very day they were still as close.  
  
"So, um, Rik when are we going to go inside?" Yuna asked, she could hear the grassy footsteps of two behind her, and she didn't dare look back. So they were going to stay their for a whole week, if she kept 'ignoring' him than she could last the week no problem. Though she was wondering, if he could actually ignore her just as well. "I mean it's freezing out here."  
  
"Right." Rikku nodded, she quickly opened the door to the house, as the other's followed in behind her. As Yuna walked in, she took a quick glance at her watch. It was 2:47, and Paine and Baralai still weren't here. Weird.  
  
"Okay everybody make yourselves at home!! The house is completely ours!" Rikku announced in joy, before walking into her living room, Gippal and Dona walking behind. Yuna---like the day before---was once again looking at the house, feeling the same way she felt about it yesterday. It just didn't feel like the warm welcome home she was used to. Then suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder, she was broken out of her revere.  
  
Then she knew it, it was his hand that stood on her shoulder, and she could feel his body heat so close to her body. She froze immediately. "I know," He leaned into her, whispering hotly into her ear. "you'll soon learn though, you'll learn one way or another to get used to it. Just like I have, Yuna."   
  
His warmth that surrounded her was quickly gone just as quickly as she had experienced it. His hand was no longer rested on her shoulder, and before she could recover or say one word---at least _one_---he went ahead in the long narrow, white hallway, leaving her there to stand alone in disbelief of what had just happened.  
  
Could he see that much through her? Was she that_ easy_ to read? Why had he suddenly choose to even say one word to her? She would probably never know the answers to any of those questions and to so many others that had entered her mind at that very moment, but all she knew was that if he came up to her like so all the time, she probably wouldn't survive this week. Actually, she probably wouldn't survive this day. It had only been less than five minutes that they were in the same presence and he made it his business to appear out of no where and talk nonsense leaving her to soak in her thoughts.  
  
Why had he been so complicated to her now?  
  
She remembered when they were younger she could read him like a book. And now… _now_ she was _lost_, though intrigued as well. He was a_ living_ enigma.  
  
Yuna stood up tall once again. If there was one thing she knew, she was most definitely not going to become stiff again. Instead she would…_ 'ignore it.'_ she thought, before finally feeling her muscles unfreeze and everything turn back to normal, but in her mind anything was but that.  
  
She walked down long hallway, into the living room, seeing if anyone was there. She was greeted by the scene of Dona and Rikku arguing about what movie to watch and Tidus with Gippal just shaking their heads and sighing.   
  
She walked up to them, before asking. "What's going on?"  
  
Dona and Rikku quickly looked up at her, both not expecting her to cut in. Rikku was first to answer. "I wanna watch a scary movie, and Dona wants to watch a chick flick---which I am getting sick of, and I'm sure the boys will agree with me if I do say so myself---and I know that you are going to agree with me too."  
  
Yuna looked at Rikku, then to both Tidus and Gippal who found their way to the couch, sitting down looking right at her. Gippal gave her a pleading look, and Tidus gave her his old smirk he used to give her when he counted on her to make the right decision, before turning her unique eyes on the "moron" Dona.   
  
Yuna quickly put her hand under her chin in a thinking thought._ 'I could be a little devil and make them watch a chick flick or I can be the little angel and watch a scary movie. Hmm… what to do?'_ She was stuck in between, not knowing exactly what she would do at the moment. _'But then Rik would call me a traitor, Gippal will fall asleep, Dona would think that I actually think she's cool, and Tidus… well, he's not exactly my friend so why should I care…?'_  
  
"Hello, I can't wait until I'm a hundred, Yunie!!!" Rikku yelled in exaggeration, jumping up affront of Yuna.  
  
"Okay, okay…" Yuna put her hands up in defense. "I think… it should be a… chick flick?" she said nervously, as all of the murderous glares---save Dona---were on her. _ 'Uh oh.'_ She could only think. She choose to be a little devil… probably that wasn't the best choice. Obviously…  
  
Dona jumped up, the only one victorious. "You see! Chick flicks rock!"   
  
"Shut-_up!_" Rikku yelled at her in a playful yelling tone, then she turned her attention back to Yuna. "And you!" ---She quickly stood affront of the older woman, with each word she was poked in the chest--- "you're a TRAITOR!!!"  
  
"AM NOT!!!" Yuna yelled back, arms crossed.  
  
Rikku turned to her step-brother, a devilish look shining in her green eyes. Yuna, seeing this, immediately became worried. She could only wonder.  
  
She became more scared as she saw Tidus slowly sand up, and then the next minute he dashed over to her so quickly that all she knew was that she was on the floor filled with pillows---Tidus which was 'supposedly' not her friend---on top of her, looking at her with his blue glittering eyes, before looking up to smile at his sister. "Ready when you are, sis."  
  
Yuna panicked, trying to break out of his strong grip. He was definitely stronger. "No, no, no, no… NO!" She struggled, all the other's laughed.  
  
"Go, bro!" Rikku yelled, and as soon as he heard her, his strong hands made his way to her ticklish spot he had only found when they were kids---_her stomach._  
  
Yuna felt her shirt lifted a little and she started to laugh as she felt his bare fingers do their magic against her bare, pale stomach. She felt him getting closer and closer to her, but couldn't see him. Her unique eyes were closed and her mouth was opened ajar, not even the sound of laughter passed her lips, as he was tickling her so much soon she didn't find the time to even breathe.  
  
Tidus was watching her with adoring cerulean-blue eyes. He had missed the times when they had been like this, he missed it so very much. He knew though, that when he saw her pass through the door that he would try to become that of friends again---but he wouldn't force it. Not if she didn't want to be friends with his---not if she still felt the same as she did when they were younger. He hoped not.  
  
The sight of her like this right now made his heart rejoice. And he could only wonder how she was feeling.  
  
"P-…_ please!!_" She begged in between laughs, squirming under his touch. Tidus smirked. Before bending over to her ear as did earlier.  
  
"It's not my choice…" The hot breath hitting her sensitive earlobe made her want to shiver. "It's Rikku's."  
  
"L-… let go! Stop!" Yuna yelled, but he kept on.  
  
But he truly didn't want to, even if his step-sister told him… 'cause truth was he missed when she was around him, her laugh, her smile, her voice… he had pined for the day that they would eventually become friends again…  
  
Or probably _more…_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------   
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews, you've inspired me enough to continue. Now, about the reviews, if I get more than I did with the first chapter---even though to some that this may seem a little dull---I guess that's my favorite thing to say about my chapters, can't help it, but I hope you enjoyed this---I was desperate to put up another chapter and this past week when I was off from school I was loaded with work, seriously---other than that, this was a short chapter and the next chapter will make up for it. I have to write a story for my end of the year project, and it has to be 12 pages minimum, and I'm working really hard on that too---if you ever want to read it I'll probably put it up on FictionPress---and what they do if it's really good is publish it! I'm working hard on that! Wish me luck! So enough about me, here's all the thanks to my first reviewers(in order):  
  
_Chippy_: Thank you for being the first ever to review my story! I thought that no one would truly like it or read it, but I guess I was wrong, thanks, as soon as I saw your review---even though it was one---I wanted to really continue.  
  
_Kaisui_: Well, I had been on this site for the longest and I had long before stumbled upon "Love Thy Roommate" when it had it's three original chapters, I had immediately loved it, but then I had been off for a while until I wrote a story of my own, it was great to know that you added my stories to your favorites. Made me feel much more confident.  
  
_Hayley_: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I worked fast on it since I'm sure that a lot of people wanted an update.   
  
_bob_: Thanks for reviewing and inspiring me to continue as well! One word even means a lot to me!  
  
_bluephoenix_: I'm glad that you think this fiction is fantastic! I really glad that you love it so much, *laughs* I felt so honored!  
  
_WitchyQueen_: The funny thing was I had added you to my favorites a day before I put my fiction up, and I think your such and excellent writer! I mean, you have so much talent! I hope one day I can write like you! Though… I may not. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I'm glad you like my fiction so much!  
  
_ndTidus_: Thanks so much for adding me to your favorite authors list! You were the first to do so and I'm flattered!! I hope you liked this and continue to like all of my fictions that I come up with!!  
  
_Flesh-N-Bone_: I'm realy glad that you didn't think my first chapter wasn't dull and that you liked the CloTi I put in there, after I'm done with this, I'm going to write a CloTi, go to my bi for future fictions and you'll see. Oh, and even though Cloud and Tifa didn't appear in this chapter next chapter they definitely will!  
  
_j_: Thank you so much for the review!!  
  
_eri_: Thank you so much for the review and the compliment! I never would've thought that to some I was a fantastic writer! That really boosted my confident up, one of my best reviews and I hope you continue to review!  
  
_Drkman85024_: I hope you liked this chapter, and definitely review again. By the way if you ever have any questions, you can send me mail. Just reply to me---if _you_ got my message.  
  
_dudesweet_: What can I say? Thanks so much for the compliments! As well as adding me to your fav authors! *Wink, wink* Review again please!  
  
_Lizzy Black_: I think that your so very nice, and I have read your story "And Thus Another Year Begins" and it was great! I'll leave you a review, I was just in a little hurry! I hoped you liked my fiction and this chapter! Much love!  
  
_LionHeart823_: Though you are last, you are still loved!!! Thanks so much for the awesome review and I hope you enjoy this very short---and probably crapy---chapter. But tell me please.  
  
Well, that's all. I would like to say that if you have any questions just leave it in a review and I'll answer it next chapter definitely! Just my nature-… oh! And please leave me some reviews! That would be awesome, in addition, thanks for all inspiring reviews!!!  
  
_Much_ luv!  
  
_---Remy_  
  



	3. Chapter Two: Tidus’ HardOn & Yuna’s He

_**Note:**_  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update! It was just that I was punished for getting suspended and in a fight with a person who called me a 'gothic fuck'. So me, not being able to control my anger, responded with a punch right to the face. I'm not even gothic, I'm punk/goth, which there is a difference ya dumbass! Anyway, it resulted in a months suspension… and my _harsh_ punishment of not being able to use the phone or computer. It sucked, but I've been through it so many times already. So, _really_, sorry about that. Thank you all _so much _for the reviews though! I appreciate it all!   
  
Oh, and here are the answers to the questions that were asked:  
  
**Q. Why would Tidus (seemingly) fall back (presumably) in love with Yuna after she "rejected (I like banished more)" him from her life? - Desolation Angel  
A.** Okay, Tidus didn't fall back in love with Yuna… _yet_. He is actually just glad to have her back. Even though they aren't 'friends' really at the moment. But as I continue on, you'll understand more. Glad you enjoy my story!  
**  
Q. Where's the next chapter?? Checks in pocket Nope not in my pocket. Checks under shoe Nope, Not there either. - Bunny Bunz  
A.** The next chapter is here. _YAY!!_  
**  
Q. It just seems unrealistic to me that Tidus would try to move into being friends so soon. I think you should of made it progress slower. Other than that keep writing I like it. - Vent silencieux  
A. **To put it in better terms. Tidus and Yuna are yet to even be friends. The awkwardness is still _very much_ going to be there. I'm not making it pass so fast. Believe me. I'm not.  
**  
Q. How did Yuna make Tidus go away for 13 years? And how old are they? - Unknown  
A.** Well, you'll see some of that in later chapters. And, Tidus and Yuna are both 21. In addition (just in case you were wondering) Rikku is 20. Gippal is 21. Paine is 20. Baralai is 22. Lenne is seven. Shuyin is seven. Tifa is 24 (same for Cloud). And that's really all.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
**Always is Forever  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tidus' Hard-On & Yuna's Headlights**  
  
"Rise and shine!!!!!!!"  
  
It took Yuna _all_ of her self-control not to yell at the hyper blonde that stood bouncing on the bed that she was sleeping on, singing happily to some song that was unfamiliar to her.  
  
"Up, up, up!" Rikku bounced and bounced.  
  
"Get out…" Yuna spoke in a groggy voice, as she tried to ignore Rikku by putting a pillow over her face. She swore that when she had enough energy to get up that she was going to strangle her so badly. Lately, that's all Yuna wanted to do to her very best blonde friend.  
  
"You have three seconds to get up!" she warned, still bouncing up and down the bed. "and if you don't get up after I count those three seconds you'll be in trouble."  
  
Yuna quickly thought back to what had happened with her and Tidus. How he had playfully maneuvered his hands over all her ticklish spots and left her barely breathing. That was less than ten minutes into the house and they had already made contact. But that was all for the day.  
  
Though it was enough for Yuna seeing as that left Dona in a very pissed off mood for the whole day.  
  
Dona did know about Yuna and Tidus' history as children and Yuna had guessed that she probably wanted them to hate each other till the day of their deaths. It very much pleased her that Dona was jealous of such little contact. Either that or she knew something that Yuna herself didn't know.  
  
"One."  
  
Yuna groaned.   
  
"Two."  
  
"Rikku, I swear if you do anything like you did yesterday, I'll kill you…" Yuna muttered lazily, her face still buried in the pillow.  
  
"Two-in-a-half." Rikku continued, ignoring what was just said to her.  
  
What could she possibly do?  
  
"Two-in-three-quarters."  
  
It wasn't like she could get Tidus on her again. He was asleep at a hour like this, either that or Rikku---to which she hoped didn't---woke him up before her. That made her worry. She didn't want to get up though. She refused to get up. The blonde didn't have anything up her sleeve---except, however,_ Tidus_.  
  
"Three."  
  
And in that very second, Rikku pulled the covers off a scantily clad Yuna, and reached over to the counter to grab the large cup of ice cold water---that she had put on the night table upon entering---and poured it all over the brunette that refused to get up off her ass.   
  
"C-_cold!!!_" was Yuna's first reaction as she quickly sat up out of the bed, shivering as Rikku stood in a fit of laughter. '_She will pay!!_' was the first thought that passed through her mind as she lunged forward---trying her best to forget that her pajamas were drenched with cold water---and tackled her down to the floor.  
  
"What is your problem?" Yuna yelled.  
  
"I warned you," Rikku began as she caught her breath. "But you didn't listen. Just because Tidus is sleeping doesn't mean that I don't have other tricks up my sleeve."  
  
Yuna smiled. "You know me _too_ well."  
  
"Yeah, I know." the blonde agreed. "Now get off me, your too heavy and it's 'that time of the month'."  
  
Yuna did as she was told, and quickly looked at the clock as she stood up clutching her sides. It was only 7:32. The brunette groaned. "Why'd you wake me up so early?"  
  
Rikku stood up dusting herself off. The pajamas that she had on were very revealing. She had on a pink spaghetti-strapped shirt with short, booty hugging matching shirts. The fact that three boys were going to soon see her didn't bother her at all. When Yuna had first commented on these pajamas---yesterday night---she only waved it off, saying _"It's only just a little skin." _ Yuna decided then to give up.  
  
"Um, because I actually woke up at six, and I tried to wake Gippal up, but he just fell asleep again." she spoke. "So I waited about an hour and I decided that my best friend would hang out with me at this time in the morning."  
  
Yuna put a hand through her brown and tawny hair. "Why didn't you wake up Dona then?"  
  
"Because, you sleep too much." she giggled.  
  
"Whatever." She replied, but Rikku was already out the door, waving her over.  
  
Yuna let out a loud sigh, before following suit. She watched as Rikku walked all the way to a certain door and opened the door slowly. She didn't know whose room it was, but as soon as she saw a scantily clad tan chest, she automatically knew who it was. _Tidus_.  
  
Before Rikku could go any further, however, Yuna reached out and quickly clutched her hand. "What are you doing?" she whispered in panic.  
  
The blonde raised a brow at this, then rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I'm going to do?" she asked.  
  
Yuna gulped. "Wake him up."  
  
"Exactly!!" Rikku yelled really loudly, and just then Yuna reached over to cover her very loud mouth.  
  
That's what she was _afraid of_.  
  
"Shh!" she supplied as her unique eyes quickly found themselves look over at the blitz ace, who still was fast asleep. He didn't even stir.  
  
Rikku, annoyed by her best friends antics, took Yuna's hand off her mouth and rolled her jade-coloured eyes. "Believe me, he won't wake up so _easily_." she explained, before entering his room. Yuna watched from the door as her best friend once again, as earlier, waved her over.  
  
Yuna shook her head.  
  
Rikku gave her a hard glare. "Stop being such a chicken. You owe me for making me watch that boring chick flick yesterday anyway!"   
  
"Yeah, but you made him trample on me and tickle me until I was close to my death." she replied.  
  
"Oh, but I thought you weren't afraid of my brother." Rikku mocked.  
  
Yuna frowned. She had got her there. "Alright!" she gave up, as she walked to where Rikku was standing, which was beside the bed, and waited for further instructions from her bossy friend.  
  
"Okay," Rikku began, her eyes sparkling. Yuna gulped. That only meant something bad was going to happen. "you are going to make your way on my brother's bed, and sit right on top of his stomach." she paused as she watched Yuna quickly pale. Then as she saw that she was about to speak, but cut her off before she could even do so. "After that, I do the rest of the work."  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Yuna yelled, not believing that the blonde actually thought she would do such a thing.  
  
"Fine." she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Either you do it or I'll tell everybody you're… _secret_."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Yuna glared.  
  
"Oh, but I would." she supplied.  
  
Yuna let out a large groan of frustration, as she carefully made her way on the bed, then found herself slowly, very slowly, sitting atop of Tidus and his rock hard abs. She felt her heart beating in her throat from nervousness and her cheeks flushing from the position. '_Luckily_,' she thought, '_I'm not wearing what Rikku is wearing. She is such a spoiled brat!_'  
  
Rikku was smiling widely as she gotten her way. "Now yell."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yell." she repeated.  
  
"I thought that you said that you were going to do the rest of the work after this."  
  
Rikku shrugged. "I lied."  
  
This time, Yuna was fuming. "I swear that as soon as I'm done with this little prank of yours, I'm going to murder you."  
  
The blonde waved her threat off. "Yeah, yeah. Either you yell out or I do. Doesn't really matter."  
  
"What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?" Yuna questioned in panic.  
  
Rikku smirked. "You'll see." And in the next moment, before Yuna could dash and make a run for it, she yelled. "_TTTTIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDUUUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!_"  
  
The next thing she knew, Yuna found herself laying back her legs wide open, with a surprised Tidus between them, looking down on her with very wide cerulean eyes. Followed by the sound of footsteps quickly approaching and both found themselves flushing a cherry red as they saw Baralai, Paine, Dona and Gippal, all in pajamas of their own, by the door entrance.  
  
"Whoa." Paine was the first to speak. "Tidus and Yuna being caught doing the 'nasty', who would've thought."  
  
If it were anymore possible, both flushed even more. Paine, Baralai, Gippal and Rikku laughed loudly as they all noticed this. And as if it could get any worse, Tidus' eyes traveled down Yuna's face down to her drenched white T-shirt. The headlights were pointing right to him from the cold. And the next thing she knew, she felt something hard right between her legs. Though, before she could withdraw herself, Tidus grabbed onto her tightly.  
  
"What are you doing?" she whispered to him. Even though she was a virgin, she still knew what a hard-on was. She wasn't stupid.  
  
Tidus gave her a pleading look. "Please. Just wait until their gone."  
  
Yuna quickly caught it. He didn't want to be seen with his, er… manhood popping out of his shorts than have to deal with Baralai and Gippal for the day.  
  
Even though she was very, _very _uncomfortable in such a sexual position, she nodded and he gave her a small smile. He really didn't know how exactly embarrassed she had felt this moment. She knew, though, that a lot of girls---especially Dona---would've done anything to be in this position with the world famous, sex symbol Tidus Masshiroi.   
  
"And here I thought that Yunie was a little virgin…" Gippal teased and they all busted into laughter again. All except…_ Dona_.  
  
Yuna averted her eyes, her blush still there. "Guys it's nothing, really." she spoke in a little voice.  
  
Dona wanted to kill. Dona wanted to murder. How dare she do this? How dare she try to take _her_ Tidus? And why was he clutching Yuna like so? Dona knew nothing was going on with them---at least nothing had happened last night---since she had decided to stay with him and chat for a while. But why were they in such an intimate position? Hadn't they been fighting with each other? Or was there something she missed?  
  
"Well, if it's nothing, than why are you still in that same position with him?" Dona spoke, before she could actually control her mouth. Here she was, trying to get Tidus for the last year or so, and here Yuna came in and scored such a high honor in less than two days. It just wasn't fair.  
  
All the laughing stopped, and all turned to look at the heated woman. Rikku was first to speak. "Dona calm down. It's only a joke. I made Yunie do it."  
  
Dona gave Rikku a mean glare. "Why?" she spoke in a strong tone. What she really wanted to say was 'Why did you make her do it instead of _me_?' But she wasn't about to do something like that in front of all her friends. She was so furious with Rikku now. How many times exactly had she told the blonde that she was helplessly in love with her brother?  
  
"It's not such a big deal, Dona." was the only reply she was given.  
  
And not a second after, she walked out of the room, angriness_ clearly_ evident on her face.  
  
"What's her problem?" Baralai asked, as he watched her slam the door to the guest room that was given to her.  
  
Rikku shrugged. "Nothing. She will be fine." she then turned to Tidus and Yuna who was looking at them awkwardly from the same position. "Let's leave these two _love birds_ alone now. Shall we?"  
  
And as the other's started to retreat, Rikku stood by the door frame, gave a wink, and closed the door shut. Leaving the two alone.  
  
As soon as that door was closed, Yuna quickly removed herself from the blonde blitzer, her face still flushed. Tidus kept his head down, embarrassed about his erection. Both just stood there. No words forming in there minds. '_I bet if I was one of those many girls he sleeps around with that he wouldn't feel so odd._' Yuna thought, as she bit her lip in contemplation.  
  
"So…" he began.  
  
"………"  
  
"Sorry about that." he finally looked up.  
  
Yuna shook her head. "Um, don't worry about it." she spoke, as she turned to look him in the eye, however, she found his sight placed at her chest. Her own eyes followed suit and she noticed that her nipples were pointing out through her damp shirt. As a reaction, she quickly placed her arms crossed over her chest. The day just couldn't get any more worse.  
  
He hung his head low again. "Er-… your probably thinking I'm a pervert, sorr---" but before he could even finish, he heard the door slam shut and as he looked up Yuna was no where to be in sight. '_Damnit!_' he thought.  
  
His one chance to talk to her and he ruins it by looking at her nipples. He got up and decided to take a shower. He wasn't used to having hard-on's because mostly whenever he did have one, he found it taken care of by some female the next minute or so. But he knew that _this particular_ female wouldn't stoop so low.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay," said Gippal. "The choice is this. You either have to shag Dona---or else Yuna. Which would you rather do?"  
  
Baralai and Tidus snorted in annoyance. Not that it was so hard of a decision. But they _hated_ when Gippal did these stupid games. It was so childish and boring. Not to mention, really old.  
  
"What if I don't want to talk about this right now?" Tidus spoke, as he opened the fridge door and looked inside for some food. He had only emerged from the shower just minutes ago, and found Baralai and Gippal the only ones in the kitchen.  
  
"Come on dude, you know you want to."   
  
"When are you going to get a life Gippal?" Tidus asked as he reached for milk and a box of cereal. He wasn't in his usual nice mood. Especially from the embarrassment that he suffered with from this morning.   
  
"I'd take Yuna," Baralai spoke, after a moment's thought. "She's not slutty like Dona is and she's a smart and sensible person, not to forget natural beauty."  
  
Gippal ignored him. "Your not Tidus are you? Then don't answer the question." he spoke. "but since you already did, I think I'll put my input in too."  
  
Tidus only watched Gippal was he looked at the girls in the living room watching T.V and chatting along happily---except Dona, who was on the couch reading a book. From time to time looking over at Yuna with a glare---, surrounding Yuna and each giggle they had her face seemed to blush more and more. Immediately, he knew they were talking about him and this morning.  
  
"… both." Gippal concluded. "But then there's all the other woman here and all of them are hot, especially my Rikku." he boasted. "I mean, she's just the best kisser and the way she uses her tongue… _wow!_"  
  
Tidus, hearing this, dropped his spoon as he thought of Rikku and Gippal making out. "That makes for a very gross image. In case you forgot that I am her brother."  
  
"_Step_-brother." Gippal corrected.  
  
"No." he responded. "I've known Rikku for practically half of my life now. She's like my real sister."  
  
"Speaking of Rikku," Baralai cut in, trying to change the subject. "wasn't she supposed to make breakfast for us?"  
  
Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."  
  
"Hey," Gippal interrupted. "you still didn't answer my question Tidus. Who would you do? And how?"  
  
Tidus raised a brow. "What do you mean 'how'?" he really didn't want to know.  
  
"I mean like oral sex, front, back, things like that." he explained. And both Baralai and Tidus gave him a look of disgust, but he was unfazed. That was how you knew Gippal was normal, when he talked about perverted stuff---mainly sex---he wasn't afraid to admit about his ultimate fantasy. While Baralai hardly ever talked about his sex life with Paine. And Tidus, well, he usually gave detail as well, but those were about girls that just were in his life and out the next day, Yuna was different. "The basics."  
  
"_Gippal!_" Baralai hissed.  
  
Tidus winced as his mind shrank back like a slug on salt. "You are such a _pervert_. I would pick Yuna, but I won't explain to you how I'd do her exactly."  
  
"I knew it!" Gippal yelled. "I was right!"  
  
"It was my assumption Gippal, don't give yourself all the credit now." Baralai spoke, both leaving the blitz ace in confusion.  
  
"What exactly are you guys talking about?"  
  
"How much you like Yuna."  
  
"But your really in love with her!" Gippal proclaimed. "If you can't talk about how you would shag a girl then you must really, _really _like her. And since you don't want to say how you would do Yuna over there, I must be correct."  
  
Tidus snorted, as he put his bowl in the dishwasher. "Please, it's because me and her used to be best friends. Why would I want to go into detail with that. Yuna would take something like making love for the first time _very seriously_. I know that for a fact."  
  
"Whatever." Gippal spoke. "You just fancy her man. And you know it."  
  
Truth was, he did know it, but he didn't want to tell it to someone as insensitive as Gippal. That would be a_ huge_ mistake. Though, he wasn't exactly pleased about seeing her again when he could only think about what she as thinking in her mind. Especially about his hard-on. That was probably what they were talking about back there, but then she had been just as embarrassed with her 'headlights' popping out of her shirt.  
  
"Can I ask you a question Gippal?" Tidus spoke.  
  
The blonde male shrugged. "Go ahead." he answered in a cocky voice.  
  
"What exactly do you feel about Rikku? Do you feel that she's just there for you to shag or do you feel that she has true meaning to you? Since you seem to talk about love. What happens when she moves on? Because I know you, you're like me. If you can talk about Rikku like that, you must not really respect her. Which makes me think, why are you even with her?" Tidus said.  
  
"Talk like how?"  
  
"You know how, Gippal. Don't play dumb."  
  
"Well, I've been with her for a seven months, the longest that I've ever been with anyone else." Gippal answered.  
  
"But do you love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then act like it already. That doesn't mean that your pathetic or anything for talking about her with respect." Tidus explained. "Or maybe we should stop this stupid game we _all _play. Instead of saying that she's a good fuck or something. People get hurt like that."  
  
Both Gippal and Baralai looked at Tidus in awe. "Are _you_ serious? This from the man who started this whole thing about never trusting woman? Give me a break."  
  
"Well, if you think for yourself, maybe you would know I was wrong." Tidus retaliated.   
  
"Stop it." Baralai broke the little argument up. He knew that both his best friends were little hotheads and they both would do anything to get their point across. Hell, once they argued about who was the better blitz player---which everyone knew was Tidus---and they didn't speak for a whole week. But they were always the best of friends. It was just they fought more.  
  
"Fine." Gippal stood up, as he walked to the living room with the girls. Leaving Tidus to watch and think about his _own_ change of mind.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**_Note:_**  
  
Was that chapter sucky? I was thinking about doing something, but I thought; _nahhhh, I'll have to do that in the next chapter._ Let's just say though, that it deals with Tidus, Yuna, bathing suits and sphere pools, so be prepared!!! Oh and if you were confused about what I meant about 'headlights' I mean er-… hard nipples. I like to call them 'headlights'! LOL. Well, I hope that this update wasn't a disappointment. And those of you waiting for an update on Hollow Existence, it's coming soon! Now give me _lots of reviews_! And since I'm off punishment, I'll update faster! -blows kiss-  
  
_---Remy_  
  
**  
  
_  
  
_  
  
**


End file.
